Captured
by moonbeam1987
Summary: i know title sucks but it was all i could come up with ne ways wesker and jill ave been captured. sucky summary please R&R enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jill had been used to finding herself in dire situations. It was an occupational hazard that she had become accustomed to. However, this one had to be the worst. She had been searching an old umbrella facility alone when she was hit over the head. She plunged into the darkness not knowing where she would end up. She woke up and rubbed her head. She was in the back of a van that much she knew. It was a large van and to her surprise, there was someone else there. She slid across and turned whomever it was over. She sat back in horror when Wesker's face came into view. He was bound and gagged.

"Who could have done this?" she thought to herself. "The man is a monster." A thought suddenly occurred to her that made her shiver involuntarily.

"What if it is something worse than him." She thought. She hadn't been bound and gagged obviously they didn't expect her to me much of a threat. She removed the gag from his mouth and helped him into a seated position.

"Jill stop helping this man after everything he has done you should leave him to die." The voice in her head shouted. She ignored it because for now he was all she had; all she knew in this dark area. She held his face in her hands and he finally woke up. She wanted to remove his glasses but chose not too. She was afraid of what she might see. At first Wesker didn't know who was holding him. His vision began to clear and Jill's face came into focus.

"Good you are awake any damage?" she asked. Wesker edged away from her.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I have no idea I was hoping you would know." Jill answered. Wesker tried to move his arms but couldn't.

"Let me see if I can get them off." Jill offered moving towards him.

""Get what off?" he asked.

"Your handcuffs." She said pointing to his back.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"Excuse me after everything you have put me through you should be asking me why I would want to help you." Jill answered.

"Ok fine but don't try anything or I will kill you." He said.

"Wesker shut up and turn around." Jill said. He did as he was told. Jill took out one of her hairgrips and fiddled around with the lock, and within a few minutes, she had opened them. Wesker tore them off and threw them to the back of the van.

"Thank you." He said while he rubbed his wrists.

"Don't mention it." She replied. They sat in silence for a while. The van seemed to be driving for ages. Jill was beginning to feel very tired. She sat down at the opposite end of the van from Wesker.

"So why were you at the base?" Wesker asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Looking for information." Jill answered.

"I take it the information you were looking for was about me." Wesker said.

"Yes it was as it happens." Jill said. The van stopped and the back doors were opened. If it weren't for one of the men catching her, Jill would have fallen straight to the ground.

"Hey look at this one I think she likes me." The guard said. Jill turned around and tried to punch the guard in the face. She failed and was swiftly kicked to the ground. Wesker made a move to escape from the van and was darted in the neck. Whatever was in the vile must have worked because he fell to the ground.

"Easy there big man we know all about you and your super human powers." The other guard said. Wesker felt his eyes closing and with a thud, he hit the floor unconscious. Jill woke up sometime later to find she was lying on a bed with a cold rag on her head. What surprised her even more was the person holding it to her forehead. Wesker turned to see Jill had woken up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Don't make like you care how I feel." Jill answered.

"Jill we are both stuck in this situation if we work together we may get out of this." Wesker said.

"I would rather die than work with you." Jill said.

"Then why did you help me in the back of the van, you could have left me bound and gagged but you didn't why?" he asked.

"Because I have this thing called a conscious one part of me was screaming to let you die the other part was saying you looked injured and needed help and like the STARS motto goes never leave a man behind." Jill answered.

"You still believe in that?" Wesker asked.

"Well obviously you are not still bound and gagged are you." Jill answered. Wesker went back over to the sink and rinsed the cloth. He brought it back and placed it on Jill's forehead.

"We have to work together or we may not make it out." Wesker said.

"I thought you had all those amazing powers why not just open a can of whoop ass and get out?" Jill asked.

"Jill do you really think I would still be here if I could do that?" Wesker answered.

"I guess not then again how did they catch you in the first place?" Jill asked.

"I have no idea then again I had my eyes on you so I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings a momentary lapse in concentration which has gotten me captured." Wesker.

"And you are usually well tuned to the surroundings." Jill said sarcastically.

"There is no need for that I could still kill you if I wanted to powers or no." Wesker said.

"Well you haven't yet what's stopping you?" Jill asked.

"Until my powers return to normal I will need your help to get out of here." Wesker said.

"Ha help you, I don't think so I would rather stay here thanks plus why do you need help you planned the whole mansion thing yourself." Jill said.

"I had my friend William's help for that plus that is when I took the virus to make me stronger." Wesker said.

Jill, tired of listening to Wesker lay down and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill woke up a few hours later to find she was alone.

"I guess his powers came back." She thought as she got up. She wondered over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

"Did you really think he was going to help you?" the voice in her head asked. Jill sighed and was about to sit down when Wesker was brought into the room and placed on the bed. The guards turned to Jill, smiled and left. Jill walked across to Wesker he was still unconscious. Wherever he had been, they had removed his top. Jill marvelled at his well-sculpted body. Then again, she didn't know what was really him and what was the virus. She noticed the large scar running down the front of his torso. She assumed that was where the tyrant had stabbed him. There was another scar on top of that except this one was fresh. It looked like someone had been operating on him. She went to the sink to retrieve a cold cloth. She held it on his head and he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know it looks like someone has been operating on you though you have a scar on top of your other scar." Jill answered. She helped Wesker into a seated position. He looked at his body and groaned.

"This doesn't look good." He said.

"No you are right it doesn't but I suppose you can be glad you are still alive." Jill said.

"I get the feeling that what they have planned isn't going to be good." Wesker said. He prodded his chest a few times. Whatever they had put in him was far enough down that he couldn't just rip it out. Something shot through him and he fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked falling down at his side.

"I don't know it's like someone is stabbing my heart." he gasped through the pain.

"Maybe that thing they have put in you has been attached to your heart." Jill suggested. Wesker tried to sit up but all that served to do was to send another jolt of pain through his body. He lay down on the ground and didn't move.

"What do you want me to do?" Jill asked not believing that she was actually going to help him.

"Get me water." He managed. Jill went to the sink and filled a glass with water.

"Do you want to sit up or will I just pour it into your mouth?" Jill asked.

"Help me up." He answered. Jill helped him onto a chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, handing him the glass of water.

"Slightly better I will have to ask what they have done to me if any of them come for a visit." He answered. He finished the glass off and put it on the table.

"I am going to lie down if you need anything else just ask." Jill said. Wesker watched as she went over to the bed and fell down onto it.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Jill asked turning to look at him.

"For helping me you don't have to and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't but you are so thank you." He answered.

"Its cool anyway as soon as we are out of here I will find a way to kill you." Jill said.

"Why not kill me now I am incapacitated at the moment I am an easy target." Wesker asked.

"I don't know it just doesn't sound very sporting now shut up I am tired and need sleep." Jill answered. She then rolled over and went to sleep. Wesker sighed, for some reason he couldn't kill her either. She was an easy target as well yet not one of them had tried. He had to agree it wasn't very sporting to kill each other while neither of them could get away. He went across to his own bed and lay down. He began to wonder who had taken them and why. He could maybe understand why he had been taken but to take Jill as well he couldn't see how that would help anyone. His eyelids were beginning to close and instead of fighting it, he went to sleep. He woke up a few hours later to find that Jill was no longer there. There was a young man standing in the corner. Wesker sat up and walked towards him. The man pressed a button and Wesker fell to the floor.

"You are going to be good or you won't get an explanation." The young man said. Wesker stood up and glared at the man.

"I will kill you for this." He said.

"You probably will but for now sit down and shut up." The man said. Wesker chose to sit down.

"Where is Jill?" Wesker asked.

"I didn't think that you cared but if you must know she is with the boss don't worry though he is taking good care of her." the man said.

"If you hurt her in any way." Wesker said.

"You will what hmm tell me I mean why do you care you were going to kill her anyway we are just taking that responsibility out of your hands." The man said.

"Exactly I was going to kill her I don't appreciate people taking my potential victim away from me." Wesker said.

"Yeah right if you were going to kill her you would have, we watched you all you did was follow her you had plenty opportunities to kill her and you didn't." the man said.

"I was waiting for the right moment." Wesker said.

"No you wanted to capture her and torture her well I am sorry but the boss is doing that now." The man said. Wesker made another futile attempt to lunge at the man. He fell to the floor in agony.

"Wesker I don't want to have to kill you but if you push me too it I might have to." He left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker decided the best thing to do was to just continue to lie on the floor. He didn't want to get up for fear of the pain that would follow. He remained motionless for what seemed like hours when Jill was finally brought back to the room. She saw him on the floor and went to help him.

"Thank you." He said as Jill helped him into a seat. She turned and went to her bed she lay down and never said anything. Wesker, curious by the lack of a come back went across to her.

"Jill are you ok?" he asked. Jill had wrapped herself up in blankets. He reached out to touch her, which only made her move further away.

"Jill what did they do to you?" he asked.

"Leave me alone Wesker." Jill answered. Wesker got up and walked over to his side of the room. he was deeply concerned for his former subordinate and he didn't know why. That night he was awoken by the sounds of Jill screaming. He thought someone was attacking her. he jumped up out of bed and noticed there was no one there. He walked across to Jill's bed to find she was still sleeping. She was rolling around punching the air. Wesker sat down and grabbed a hold of her for fear that she might hurt herself. He pulled her up into his arms where she woke up with a start. She fought against him for a few moments before she broke down in tears.

"Wesker the men here are monsters." She said through the tears.

"Oh come on the cant be as bad as me?" he said. This made Jill smile slightly although he could see something was at that moment ripping up her insides.

"I suppose but you haven't…." she stopped and moved away from him.

"Jill what did they do?" he asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jill answered.

"Ok I won't ask anymore." Wesker said. Jill smiled and lay back down. Wesker went to move but Jill grabbed his hand.

"Can you sit there please till I go to sleep?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course I can." Wesker answered. Jill smiled and closed her eyes. Wesker watched as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep. He let her hand go and went back to his own bed. He lay awake watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. A sudden urge to kill all those responsible for hurting her started to boil within him. Then he remembered that he had probably hurt her far worse than anyone in the building. He was so deep in his own mind that he never heard Jill walking towards him. He sat up slightly and she lay down next to him.

"Wesker you are a monster." She said.

"I know this Jill." Wesker said.

"But the big boss man is worse." Jill said.

"How can that be possible?" He asked.

"Because he has raped me, you haven't." Jill answered.

Wesker pulled her in closer.

"If I ever get to see this boss man I will kill him for you." Wesker said.

"No that is ok I don't want him to die I want him to suffer so badly that he wishes for it." Jill said.

"Well I can do that too." Wesker said. Jill hugged him tight then got up.

"I am going back to bed now you can get back to what ever you were dreaming about before I interrupted you." She said. She walked back to her own bed and fell down onto it. Wesker was angry that someone else was torturing Jill and not him although he would never resort to something as bad as rape. Even if he did kill people without batting an eye lid he would never do something like that because even though he was a monster he just couldn't bring himself to do that in that respect he was a total gentleman. They were rudely awakened the next morning by two armed guards.

"The boss wants to see both of you." One of them said. They both got dressed and were taken to see the boss. they were both handcuffed before they entered. They were taken into a large office and left standing in front of a large desk. The chair turned around revealing the man sitting in it. Wesker couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Well well little Max Spencer now this is a surprise." Wesker said.

"Shut it you I am in charge here." Max shouted.

"Is this how you get women is it send your men out to kidnap them that is very low." Wesker said. Max pressed a button and Wesker fell to the floor.

"My dad might see you as a break through but I see you as nothing more than an annoyance." Max said. Wesker didn't know what he meant when he said breakthrough. He would have to investigate that one further when he got out of here. Max got up from the table and started moving towards Jill. She started moving backwards until she hit the wall.

"Well hello again my dear come for another visit have we." Max said. Jill grabbed his throat and began to squeeze. Max pressed a button and Wesker began to scream as well. Jill let him go.

"Do that again my dear and I will kill him." Max said. Jill could think of a time where the prospect of someone threatening to kill Wesker would have been a good thing but for now he was all she had and she wasn't about to give that up. Even if he was the man responsible for pretty much wrecking her life.

"So are you going to try that again?" Max asked. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"No." she answered. A tear began to fall down her cheek but Max wiped it away and kissed her.

"You really are an obedient little girl aren't you?" Max said. Max walked over to Wesker and looked down at him.

"You could learn a thing or two from this girl you have been the bane of my life. My father was always talking about you. I hate you so much I am going to keep you here make you suffer then I will kill you." Max said. Wesker would have hit him but his body was screaming in agony.

"Guards take him back to his cell." The guards came in and where about to take Jill as well.

"No no leave her here I am in the mood for some attention." Max said. Wesker looked into Jill's eyes and could almost hear her scream out for help. The last he saw of Jill was Max walking towards her then the door was shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesker lay on his bed and waited for Jill to return. It was beginning to look less and less likely like that were going to make it out alive. Or he would make it out alive Jill might not be so lucky. Jill was returned later that night. He jumped up and helped her to her bed.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Of course he did do you think he keeps me there for the conversation." Jill answered. She reached out and slapped him hard across the face.

"This is all your fault you know." Jill shouted.

"How is it my fault?" Wesker asked angrily.

"If you hadn't been following me so closely he would have only have gotten you and not me." Jill answered.

"And how do you know that he might have had his eye on you as well." Wesker said.

"He hates you why would he want me as well." Jill asked.

"Maybe he wanted you and thought that was the only way he could get you." Wesker answered. Jill lunged for him. Wesker moved out the way and caught her. He threw her down onto the bed and straddled her.

"There was no need for that." Wesker said. Jill struggled to get out from underneath him.

"Get off me you mutant freak." Jill screamed. Wesker let go of one of her hands long enough to slap her across the face.

"You need to calm down Jill." Wesker shouted. Jill began to struggle harder. Wesker was finding it harder and harder to keep her pinned down.

"Jill stop this I am not your enemy at the moment." Wesker shouted.

"I don't care get off me now freak." She shouted. Wesker couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"JILLIAN VALENTINE I AM ORDERING YOU TO CEASE THIS AT ONCE." He shouted. Jill went quiet and stopped struggling.

"Now when I let you go are you going to try anything stupid like attack me again?" he asked. Jill shook her head. Wesker went to get off her and she raised her knee and got him between the legs. Wesker fell with a thud to the floor clutching his crotch.

"All of this is your fault you monster, if you hadn't betrayed as at the mansion none of this would have happened you created this hell now live with it." Jill shouted angrily. Jill went to go back to her bed but Wesker was up in a flash pinning her to the wall.

"I haven't done anything to you to warrant this type of reaction, I have done nothing but help you in here." Wesker said. He spun her around so that he was looking right into her eyes. Jill tried to escape the glowing red eyes staring back at her.

"I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." Jill said. Wesker let her go and she fell into his arms.

"Its alright just don't let it happen again and if you are going to go off on one let me know first." He said. Jill hugged him tighter and then let him go.

"I suppose I do deserve it I have caused nothing but pain in your life." Wesker said.

"You deserve to be hurt Wesker but this is not the place for that there is more than just me you have to deal with and it wouldn't be fair if I killed it everyone should get a shot first." Jill said.

"I suppose you think you will beat me once we get out?" Wesker asked.

"Oh I know we will Wesker but for now I guess we could be friends." Jill answered.

"Well I could live with that." Wesker said. Jill yawned and lay down on her bed.

"Goodnight." She said before rolling over and going to sleep.

"Goodnight." He answered.

4 months had gone by and it seemed like Max wasn't going to be letting them go. Jill and Wesker hadn't tried to kill each other again after the little fight they had had a few months previous. Even though she couldn't believe it Jill was actually beginning to enjoy being in Wesker's company. And what she didn't realise was that Wesker was slowly falling for her. she looked across to see Wesker was still sound asleep. She got up and stretched her arms and legs.

"You are looking happy this morning." Wesker said. Jill almost jumped out of her skin, she thought he was sleeping.

"I am happy I haven't been near Max in almost two days although I get the feeling he will be wanting to see me soon." Jill said.

"You don't seem too bothered about it." Wesker remarked.

"I am bothered about it I am totally disgusted by it but I can't do anything about it so I just have to try and switch off while it is happening and try not to think about it." Jill said.

"What do you think about?" Wesker asked.

"Things that make me happy like all my old memories of the STARS teams." Jill answered.

"I take it that you remember your time with them fondly." Wesker asked.

"Of course I do they were my friends and we had some good times until you got them all killed." Jill said.

"I suppose that would put a damper on all the fun activities." Wesker said.

"You feel no remorse for what you have done have you." Jill said.

"Why should I what I did furthered my own goals so a few sacrifices had to be made along the way for me to accomplish my mission." Wesker said.

"A few the whole of Raccoon City was obliterated because of you." Jill said.

"I had nothing to do with that." Wesker said.

"Yes you did you wanted to steal the G virus research off your friend William Birkin but a team got there before you did they killed him and took it but he injected himself with the virus and went on a murderous rampage. Rats started feasting on the g virus samples that had gotten broken and bam the whole city had become infested with zombies." Jill said. Wesker sat back amazed.

"Wow you have been doing your homework haven't you?" He commented.

"No I just listened to what Claire and Leon had to say when they returned from the city and after I had escaped." Jill answered.

"Ah yes if I remember correctly you were infected with said G virus were you not?" Wesker asked.

"Yes I was but I was cured." Jill said.

"You know what I grow tired of this conversation find something else to talk about." Wesker said.

"Ok what about what we used to do as children." Jill said.

"I would rather not talk about my child hood." Wesker said.

"Why not?" Jill asked.

"Because I don't want to." Wesker said.

"I wonder what happened." Jill thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesker lay awake most of the night thinking back to his childhood. All the horrible memories of all the children dieing around him after the booster shots they were given. Children screaming out for their parents and being slapped harshly across the face and told to shut up and that they had no parents.

"Don't worry honey this is a school for special children like you." He could hear his mother say. That was the last time he saw her. She never came to visit once she had left him there. Years later he realised she probably had tried to visit him and was probably killed or used as a test subject by umbrella. All the lonely nights he had spent lying in his bed praying that his mother would come and take him away from this place. He was only 8 but he knew that this was hell. All the test they had to sit, all the lectures they had to listen too everything was bad. They were occasionally allowed to wonder the gardens. Wesker had been out walking when he heard someone crying up ahead. He wondered across and found his best friend Sylvia sitting on the grass. Her sleeves were soaked with tears. He sat down next to her.

"How long have you been crying here Sylvia?" he asked.

"I don't know Albert I haven't been counting." She answered. Albert put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"You are my best friend Albert." She said.

"And you are my best friend." Albert said. Sylvia smiled and stopped crying.

"What are you two doing here?" A man asked. Sylvia began to cry again.

"We were just talking that's all." Albert answered. The man grabbed Sylvia roughly by the arm.

"Your coming with me little missy." He said.

"Albert help me please don't let the bad man take me." She screamed through the tears.

"Let her go." Albert called. He wouldn't let go of Sylvia's hand. The man knocked him back.

"ALBERT." She screamed.

"SYLVIA." He called back. Wesker sat on the grass and cried. A few days later he was informed that his best friend had died in an accident. Albert didn't want to believe what he was hearing he ran away and hid and for days no one could find him. He managed to find his way to the laboratory and was shocked to discover his friend in a tank. He was happy and deeply troubled at the same time. He was collared and taken back to the room.

"You didn't see anything down there did you?" the scientist asked. Albert shook his head.

"Good boy best to keep it that way you never know what will happen to you." He said. The scientist walked away leaving a very shaken Albert behind. What he didn't realise at the time was that he was being watched by the head of the facility Ozwell Spencer. For some reason he had taken a interest in the young Albert Wesker. Albert also didn't find out until years later that Spencer had told the men to make sure Wesker never got attached to anyone for he had plans for him that meant he couldn't have feelings which could stand in his way.

Wesker woke up without realising he had been asleep. He looked across and saw Jill staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah maybe you can I didn't think a monster like you could cry but I was wrong you were crying and calling out in your sleep that's why I am awake you were very loud." Jill answered.

"I was dreaming that's all." Wesker said. He was feeling rather embarrassed for his little outburst.

"Oh ok so who is Sylvia?" Jill asked.

"She is no concern of yours." Wesker answered.

"Ok be like that but next time keep it down I am trying to sleep here." Jill said. she lay back down and went back to sleep. Wesker could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall. He hadn't thought bout Sylvia in many years and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Maybe she was spared the same fate as the rest of the children and was alive somewhere. Just thinking about her was making him upset again so he stopped. He laid awake the rest of the night. When Jill woke up the next morning she found he was gone. Sighing, she got up and went to the sink to get a drink of water. All through the night she had tried to figure out who Sylvia was. She couldn't remember if the Wesker had any siblings and even if he did with the way he was now he would probably kill them himself to stop any of his enemies getting to them. She came to the conclusion that Wesker might have had a friend when he was young and something happened to her that deeply scarred him. She was going to ask Wesker when he returned who she was but when he returned he was in no shape to talk.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Max decided to tie me up and beat me with an iron pole for a while." Wesker answered. He had bruises all over his body but they were healing so Jill wasn't too worried.

"I know it is none of my business but I would like to know who Sylvia is?" Jill asked while she was checking his wounds.

"I told you it has nothing to do with you." Wesker said.

"I know she must have been close to you because of the way you shouted out her name." Jill continued.

"Jill I suggest you stop talking about this." Wesker said.

"Something bad happened to her, she was taken away from you, you jumped in and tried to stop her getting taken away and you failed you called out her name as she was getting taken away, now she wasn't your girlfriend as such but she was special too you and you blame yourself for what happened to her." Jill finished. Wesker stared at her gob smacked. It was like she was reading his mind. He never felt guilty about anything apart from that day when he let his dearest friend be taken from him.

"And what makes you think that?" Wesker asked.

"I don't know I just sense that she was something special to you and when she was taken from you guilt began to set in and you blamed yourself for it of course now you are a monster you probably see it as a great stride forward getting rid of someone like that who may have caused you to actually feel something." Jill said.

"Well you are wrong I was only dreaming anything I said was just nonsense so I would stop reading into it." Wesker said.

"I knew it was impossible for someone like you too love anyone but yourself." Jill said.

"If only you knew." Wesker thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed to be that when either of them went to sleep the other was taken away so Jill and Wesker decided to stay awake for the night. Jill walked across and sat next to Wesker. They were both leaning against the wall watching the door.

"Wesker I am sorry I questioned you about your dream." Jill said.

"Its alright." Wesker said.

"But I just want to know one thing before I stop asking." Jill said.

"Yes Sylvia and I were close but we were only 8 at the time so it wasn't anything special." Wesker said.

"Ok." Jill said.

"You know we will have to sleep sometime." Jill said after a while.

"I know but if we are close to one another I suppose we can try and stop them." Wesker said.

"You know I never thought I would see the day that someone got the better of you." Jill said.

"No one has gotten the better of me what are you taking about?" Wesker asked.

"Well I always admired the fact that you could deal with everyone and anyone no matter who they were but now you seem a shadow of your former self." Jill said.

"Well I never had a device strapped to my heart that shocked me every time I did something." Wesker said.

"That's true I guess if that thing was wired to me I would die." Jill said.

"Yes you probably would." Wesker said.

"Wesker can I ask you something personal." Jill asked.

"Depends on what it is whether you get an answer or not but ask away." Wesker answered.

"Have you ever had sex?" Jill asked. Wesker hadn't expected that.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I don't know you just seem like the type who is far to picky to just sleep with anyone you know the kind of person who is that picky they end up dieing a virgin." Jill said. Wesker smiled and slid his arm around Jill.

"Rest assured Jill I wont be dieing a virgin." He said.

"I don't know why I thought you would to be honest." Jill said.

"Lets change the subject." Wesker said.

"Yeah sure hmmm what to talk about." Jill mock pondered.

"Making sure it has nothing to do with anything in Raccoon city." Wesker said.

"Well there goes all the topics of conversation." Jill said. They heard footsteps coming along the corridor. Two men entered along with Max.

"Well hello there you are both still awake I see." Max said.

"Yeah we decided we wanted to speak to you." Wesker said.

"What about?" Max asked.

"Letting us go." Wesker answered.

"Fine then Guards take Mr Wesker to the door and let him leave." Max said. Max pressed the button on his remote and Wesker fell to the floor.

"What about Jill?" he asked.

"Oh Jill is staying here with me I have no further use for you remember you do anything stupid I will push this little button until your heart pops." Max said. Wesker was dragged from the room.

"WESKER." Jill shouted.

"JILL." Wesker called back. It was the same scenario all over again but this time he was much stronger and much faster. He pulled free of one of the men and twisted around and broke his neck. The next man went to get his gun and was promptly smashed into a wall. Max went to press the button but Jill knocked the remote from his hand.

"So you thought you would get away with this did you." Wesker said holding Max by the throat.

"Wesker leave him be you don't have to kill him." Jill said.

"Yes I do if I let him go he may try and hurt you again I cant have that." Wesker said. he squeezed until Max passed out.

"Is he dead?" Jill asked.

"no." Wesker answered. Jill picked up the remote and handed it to him.

"Why are you giving me this you could easily kill me with it." Wesker said.

"I could but then who says I want to anymore." Jill said.

"What are you talking about?" Wesker asked.

"Well I have actually enjoyed being held captive with you not everything that came with it of course but just spending time with you Wesker I." there was a sudden bang and Jill stood still. Wesker watched as blood began to seep through her top. He caught her before she hit the ground. He looked across to see Max had passed out again.

"Jill come on don't die." Wesker pleaded.

"Oh its gotten a little chilly in here." Jill said. Wesker lifted her up into his arms and found the way out. He found the van and placed her on the seat before getting in and driving off.

"Jill stay with me don't go to sleep." Wesker said. The colour was draining from Jill's face. She started talking about something he couldn't make out. He got her to the hospital and carried her in.

"What happened?" one of the nurse's asked.

"She was shot what does it look like." Wesker answered. He was escorted to the waiting room while Jill was taken away to theatre. Wesker phoned Chris who was not too happy to hear his former captains voice on the other end of the line. Chris arrived sometime later.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Jill and I were held captive by someone if you had been doing your job properly she would never have been taken." Wesker said.

"I bet you shot her didn't you." Chris said.

"No Chris I didn't." Wesker said. the doctor came out sometime later.

"Well how is she?" Chris asked before Wesker could.

"I am so sorry we tried everything we could but the bullet went through a major artery." The doctor said. Chris sank to his knees and cried. Wesker just turned around and walked out of the hospital. It seemed that life had meant for Albert Wesker to be alone. No matter how he tried at the end of the day anyone he loved would be taken away from him. He also realised that anyone he was with would be an easy target for his enemies. It was then he decided to give up on love completely and return to his main goal. To find Ozwell Spencer and get some answers.


End file.
